geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Hugo Awards
The Hugo Awards are a set of awards presented annually for the best science fiction and fantasy works and achievements, as selected by members of Worldcon. Female winners of Hugo Awards Best Novel * 1970: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Left Hand of Darkness * 1975: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Dispossessed * 1977: Kate Wilhelm, Where Late the Sweet Birds Sang * 1979: Vonda McIntyre, Dreamsnake * 1981: Joan D. Vinge, The Snow Queen * 1982: C. J. Cherryh, Downbelow Station * 1989: C. J. Cherryh, Cyteen * 1991: Lois McMaster Bujold, The Vor Game * 1992: Lois McMaster Bujold, Barrayar * 1993: Connie Willis, The Doomsday Book * 1995: Lois McMaster Bujold, Mirror Dance * 1999: Connie Willis, To Say Nothing of the Dog * 2001: J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * 2004: Lois McMaster Bujold, Paladin of Souls * 2005: Susanna Clarke, Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell * 2011: Connie Willis, Blackout/All Clear * 2012: Jo Walton, Among Others * 2014: Ann Leckie, Ancillary Justice * 2016: N.K. Jemisin, The Fifth Season Best Novella *1968: Anne McCaffrey, Weyr Search *1973: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Word for World is Forest *1974: James Tiptree, Jr., The Girl Who Was Plugged In *1977: James Tiptree, Jr., Houston, Houston, Do You Read? *1983: Joanna Russ, Souls *1989: Connie Willis, The Last of the Winnebagos *1990: Lois McMaster Bujold, The Mountains of Mourning *1992: Nancy Kress, Beggars in Spain *2000: Connie Willis, The Winds of Marble Arch *2006: Connie Willis, Inside Job *2008: Connie Willis, All Seated on the Ground *2009: Nancy Kress, The Erdmann Nexus *2012: Kij Johnson, The Man Who Bridged the Mist *2016: Nnedi Okorafor, Binti Best Novelette *1978: Joan D. Vinge,Eyes of Amber *1983: Connie Willis, Fire Watch *1985: Octavia E. Butler, Bloodchild *1988: Ursula K. Le Guin, Buffalo Gals, Won't You Come Out Tonight *1993: Janet Kagen, The Nutcracker Coup *2001: Kristine Kathryn Rusch, Millennium Babies *2005: Kelly Link, The Faery Handbag *2009: Elizabeth Bear, Shoggoths in Bloom *2012: Charlie Anders,Six Months, Three Days *2013: Pat Cadigan,The Girl-Thing Who Went Out for Sushi *2014: Mary Robinette Kowal, The Lady Astronaut of Mars *2016: Hao Jingfang, Folding Beijing Best Short Story *1974: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Ones Who Walk Away from Omelas *1979: C. J. Cherryh, Cassandra *1984: Octavia E. Butler, Speech Sounds *1990: Suzy McKee Charnas, Boobs *1993: Connie Willis, Even the Queen *1994: Connie Willis, Death on the Nile *1996: Maureen McHugh, The Lincoln Train *1997: Connie Willis, The Soul Selects Her Own Society: Invasion and Repulsion: A Chronological Reinterpretation of Two of Emily Dickinson's Poems: A Wellsian Perspective *2008: Elizabeth Bear, Tideline *2011: Mary Robinette Kowal, For Want of a Nail *2016: Naomi Kritzer, Cat Pictures Please Best Graphic Story * 2009: Kaja Foglio and Cheyenne Wright, Girl Genius, Volume 8: Agatha Heterodyne and the Chapel of Bones * 2010: Kaja Foglio and Phil Foglio (authors), Cheyenne Wright (Colours),Girl Genius, Volume 9: Agatha Heterodyne and the Heirs of the Storm * 2011: Kaja Foglio and Phil Foglio (authors), Cheyenne Wright (Colours),Girl Genius, Volume 10: Agatha Heterodyne and the Guardian Muse * 2012: Ursula Vernon, Digger * 2013: Brian K. Vaughan (author), Fiona Staples (illustrator),Saga, Volume One * 2015: G. Willow Wilson (author), Adrian Alphona and Jake Wyatt(illustrators), Ms. Marvel Volume 1: No Normal Best Non-fiction/Related book * 1990: Cory Panshin, The World Beyond the Hill: Science Fiction and the Quest for Transcendence * 2003: Judith Merril and Emily Pohl-Weary, Better to Have Loved: The Life of Judith Merril * 2004: Elizabeth L. Humphrey and Pamela D. Scoville, The Chesley Awards for SF & Fantasy Art: A Retrospective * 2005: Farah Mendlesohn, The Cambridge Companion to Science Fiction * 2006: Kate Wilhelm, Storyteller: Writing Lessons and More from 27 Years of the Clarion Writers' Workshop * 2007: Julie Phillips, James Tiptree, Jr.: The Double Life of Alice B. Sheldon * 2011: Lynne M. Thomas and Tara O’Shea (editors), Chicks Dig Time Lords: A Celebration of Doctor Who by the Women Who Love It * 2013: Brandon Sanderson, Dan Wells, Mary Robinette Kowal, Howard Tayler and Jordan Sanderson,Writing Excuses Season Seven * 2014: Kameron Hurley,We Have Always Fought: Challenging the Women, Cattle and Slaves Narrative Best Professional Editor * 1984: Shawna McCarthy * 1986: Judy-Lynn del Rey (posthumously; refused on her behalf by her husband) * 1994: Kristine Kathryn Rusch * 2002: Ellen Datlow * 2005: Ellen Datlow * 2009: Ellen Datlow (short form) * 2010: Ellen Datlow (short form) * 2011: Sheila Williams (short form) * 2012: Sheila Williams (short form) * 2012: Betsy Wollheim (long form) * 2014: Ellen Datlow (short form) * 2014: Ginjer Buchanan (long form) * 2016: Ellen Datlow (short form) * 2016: Sheila E. Gilbert (long form) Best Professional Artist * 2014: Julie Dillon * 2015: Julie Dillon * 2016: Abigail Larson Best Fanzine * 2006: Plokta ed. by Alison Scott, Steve Davies and Mike Scott * 2007: Science-Fiction Five-Yearly ed. by Lee Hoffman, Geri Sullivan, and Randy Byers * 2015: Journey Planet ed. by James Bacon, Christopher J Garcia, Colin Harris, Alissa McKersie, and Helen J. Montgomery Best Fan Artist: * 2012: Maurine Starkey * 2013: Galen Dara * 2014: Sarah Webb * 2015: Elizabeth Leggett Best Fan Writer * 2009: Cheryl Morgan * 2011: Claire Brialey * 2013: Tansy Rayner Roberts * 2014: Kameron Hurley * 2015: Laura J. Mixon Best Dramatic Presentation, Long Form * 2008: Stardust Written by Jane Goldman & Matthew Vaughn; Directed by Matthew Vaughn; based on the novel by Neil Gaiman, illustrated by Charles Vess * 2015: Guardians of the Galaxy, written by James Gunn and Nicole Perlman Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form * 2008: Doctor Who “Blink” Written by Steven Moffat Directed by Hettie Macdonald * 2009: Doctor Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog Joss Whedon, & Zack Whedon, & Jed Whedon & Maurissa Tancharoen , writers; Joss Whedon, director Best Semiprozine * 2006: Locus edited by Charles N. Brown, Kirsten Gong-Wong, Liza Groen Trombi * 2007: Locus edited by Charles N. Brown, Kirsten Gong-Wong, Liza Groen Trombi * 2008: Locus edited by Charles N. Brown, Kirsten Gong-Wong, Liza Groen Trombi * 2009: Weird Tales edited by Ann VanderMeer & Stephen H. Segal * 2010: Clarkesworld edited by Neil Clarke, Sean Wallace, & Cheryl Morgan * 2011: Clarkesworld, edited by Neil Clarke, Cheryl Morgan, Sean Wallace; podcast directed by Kate Baker * 2012: Locus, edited by Liza Groen Trombi, Kirsten Gong-Wong et al. * 2013: Clarkesworld, edited by Neil Clarke, Jason Heller, Sean Wallace and Kate Baker * 2015: Lightspeed Magazine, edited by John Joseph Adams, Stefan Rudnicki, Rich Horton, Wendy N. Wagner, and Christie Yant * 2016: Uncanny Magazine edited by Lynne M. Thomas & Michael Damian Thomas, Michi Trota, and Erika Ensign & Steven Schapansky Best Fancast * 2012: SF Squeecast, Lynne M. Thomas, Seanan McGuire, Paul Cornell, Elizabeth Bear, and Catherynne M. Valente * 2013: SF Squeecast, Elizabeth Bear, Paul Cornell, Seanan McGuire, Lynne M. Thomas, Catherynne M. Valente (Presenters) and David McHone-Chase (Technical Producer)** * 2015: Galactic Suburbia Podcast, Alisa Krasnostein, Alexandra Pierce, Tansy Rayner Roberts (Presenters) and Andrew Finch (Producer) Statistics The percentage of the nominated fiction that's written by female authors has varied, but has almost always been well under 40%, until the 2010s. For details, see a page of statistics about author gender for Hugo fiction nominees. Category:Women in Science Fiction Category:Awards Category:Science fiction Category:SFF